


Link Neal... CUM ON DOWN!

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 70’s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Do I write any other kind?, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, SMUT IT’S ALL SMUT, game show au, mild cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Rhett McLaughlin, the charming host of “Guess That Price!” is instantly smitten with today’s seemingly unlucky contestant, Link Neal. But will Rhett drum up the courage to make something happen with the inauspicious man or will BOTH men go home with nothing?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 28
Kudos: 108





	Link Neal... CUM ON DOWN!

**Author's Note:**

> Picture them in their “My Exercise Bike” outfits.  
> Thanks again to @Mythicaliz who throws these prompts out to the Tumblrverse! I adore you! Thanks to Mick who worked her butt off to beta this one!

Rhett McLaughlin hated his job today. 

Rhett had  _ never _ said that about his job. So it was decidedly the most awful day in existence. Any other day, Rhett truly loved his chosen vocation. It was practically tailor-made for the tall man. He had been the energetic and quick-witted host of  _ “Guess That Price!” _ for the last four years and he had loved every minute of it. 

Since he took over hosting, he had raised the show’s ratings, brought in more competent sponsors, and had won over every heart in America that turned their televisions to any of “The Big Three” networks to watch him Friday nights at 6:00. After a year of monumental success, Rhett felt comfortable making a few demands. He insisted upon hiring more female staff. Not for lascivious reasons, of course. Rhett was admittedly and incredibly gay. But it was the 70’s and equal rights were not as they should be, so Rhett took it upon himself to help forward the cause, broadening the scope even further to include people of color. That gave the game show the distinction of being the most diverse cast and crew in the business. He counted himself lucky every time he stepped into the studio. Until today. 

In all four years and nearly 200 episodes of his show, Rhett had  _ never _ seen someone lose this badly. Link Neal, an engineer and LA’s most recent transplant from North Carolina had the worst luck he had ever seen. He had answered every single question wrong, much to Rhett’s dismay. It didn’t help that he also thought Link was the most handsome guest they had ever booked during the show’s five seasons. He wished that he could hand over the show’s entire winning budget to him.

It’s not that Link was dumb, because he wasn’t. He was clearly educated and his reasoning was almost always sound. But he just couldn’t play the game very well, making up his own prices and shouting other answers out too early, only to regret locking in the price before he heard the rest of the question. 

“4,000 dollars!” Link yelled. Rhett sighed and looked back to their price board, suddenly unsure of the prices himself at this point. Link had done it again.

Rhett furrowed his brows, but his smile remained as he gently reminded his flustered contestant, “Well, Link, that’s not one of the options.”

Link glanced back up to the board and muttered a small, “Oh.”

“That’s okay, let’s just hear the question again,” Rhett smiled large and set a reassuring hand on Link’s shoulder. “Between these two options- $4,100 and $1,400- what is the most expensive plane ticket you can buy?” 

“Not including luggage or anything?”

“Just the plane ticket, yes.”

“Okay… um, my gut is telling me to pick $4,100...” Rhett’s face lit up, “but I’m gonna go against my instincts and go with $1,400!” The buzzer sounded loudly and Rhett sighed in defeat and shook his head.

“Oh, gosh Link, I’m so sorry… that is  _ not _ the correct answer, so unfortunately you are not going to go home with anything today.” The audience let out a sympathetic ‘aw’. Link just shrugged and tried to keep smiling. “Okay, this has been ‘ _ Guess That Price!’.  _ I’m Rhett McLaughlin and I’ll see ya next time!” 

The music began to fade out and the silence was suddenly broken by a loud shout of, “That’s a wrap!” The powerful stage lights dimmed and the hustle and bustle of “wrapping” began. Cameras rolled away, cables were being bundled, and everyone was being ushered off the stage as quickly as possible. 

Stevie, the show’s director and co-producer turned to the studio audience and loudly thanked everyone for coming to the taping, informed them of the estimated air date, and directions out of the studio. As Stevie addressed the audience, Rhett and Link chatted. 

Rhett’s brows were furrowed. “Gosh, man, I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I had fun. Really!” Link insisted, although Rhett could see the disappointment in Link’s face. It just about broke Rhett’s heart.

“Hey, Link, if you’re not busy-” 

The production’s sound engineer, Morgan, unknowingly interrupted their conversation. “Hey Rhett, can I take your mic?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Rhett handed off his forgotten long-stemmed mic. Rolling up the wire, Morgan fell back into the shadows with a mumbled, ‘Thanks, Rhett.’

“So, Link-”

“Mr. Neal! So sorry about the game today. We were all hoping you would win something,” Stevie said as she handed Link a clipboard and a pen. “Just a signature here for the photo and video release, please.” 

“The… the what?” Link took the clipboard and stared at the paper.

Rhett’s voice was gentle. “Just means you give us permission to air your episode.” 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Link signed the forms quickly, mumbling apologies. Stevie started to guide Link off of the stage. 

“Great! Now just follow me, Mr. Neal, and I can take you-”

“I, uh… I can walk him out, Stevie.” Rhett had jogged the few steps to catch up to them, going so far as to grab Link’s arm to prevent him from leaving. 

“Oh, okay.” Stevie shrugged. “Then, uh.. it was nice to meet you, Mr. Neal. Thanks for coming!” 

“Th-thank you!” Link blurted out as Stevie walked away as quick as she arrived.

“Hey, uh… I know a lot of that happened really fast. I’m sorry about that. We run this show like a well-oiled machine. It's easy to forget that not everyone has done this before.” 

Link smiled, feeling relieved that Rhett seemed to be able to put how he felt into words. “Yeah, it all kinda flew by in a blur. I don’t really do well under pressure.”

“I’m sorry again about the game, Link. Your instincts were spot on, you’re just-”

“The worst contestant the show’s ever had?” Link began to laugh at himself, the absurdity of the afternoon finally getting to him. 

Rhett countered gently. “Just because you didn’t win anything doesn’t mean you’re the worst contestant we’ve ever had.” Link’s laughing quieted as he listened to Rhett search for his words. “What I mean is... I really liked having you on the show, Link. A-a-and I’m not just saying that, I really, well, you know what I mean, you’re just… you’re really great, Link.” 

Link willed his blush away. “Thanks, Rhett,” he replied meekly.

“Hey, um. If you’re not busy or anything, I could show you around the set... if you like?”  _ Please don’t leave just yet.  _

Link’s face lit up. “Wait, really?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty much done for the day. It’d be my pleasure. Truly.” 

Link beamed. “Okay!”

Rhett was a wonderful tour guide. He was clearly passionate about what he did, which made him speak with confidence about all aspects of the production. And, yes, maybe he took every opportunity to guide Link in and out of rooms with a hand to his lower back, or a gentle squeeze of the arm, but from the look on Link’s face, he didn’t seem to mind one bit.

He took Link into the control room, and pointed through the soundproof glass to the stage. “This is where our fact checker and censor watch the show. They make sure no one is cheating or saying anything off-color that might have to be cut from the show.” 

“Off-color? Like cursin’ or somethin’?” 

“Oh, gosh, it’s way more than just that. They have like…thousands of words you can’t say on TV.” 

“Wow... I don’t think I’d want that job.” 

“Explains why our censor always looks so miserable.” The men laughed and exited the glass room, and Rhett could’ve sworn he felt the heat of Link’s gaze linger on his backside, but he couldn’t be sure. It was probably just wishful thinking. They walked out onto the empty stage, and Rhett showed him the camera rigs, explaining the display monitors. 

“See, they point back to me so I can see the live feed, so when I’m looking slightly to the right of camera-“ 

“You’re checking yourself out?” Link teased. 

“Just the hair,” he winked and ran a hand through his coif. Rhett’s smile faded as he realized he was running out of things to talk about. He was willing to show Link the storage basement or the supply closets if that meant keeping him around longer. But then Rhett was distracted by the thought of he and Link getting hot and heavy in a supply closet and he realized he hadn’t spoken for a while… 

“Sorry, I, uh-”

“Do you have a dressing room?” Link asked suddenly. 

Rhett’s eyes opened wide as he nodded dumbly, ”Um… Yes.”

“Can I see it?” Link asked. Rhett swallowed and his head nodded mechanically. 

“Yeah…”

—————

Rhett’s heart was pounding as he walked Link through the hallways back to his dressing room. 

Doubt and mild panic flooded Rhett’s mind. The show was technically over. Link didn’t win any money so it’s not like there would be a conflict of interest if…  _ something _ were to happen. But was he just projecting his own attraction back onto Link? Maybe the man just wanted to see his dressing room? Rhett’s mind was a jumble of frantic reassurances and panicked what-ifs. Before he knew it, he was staring at his door.

He cleared his throat. “This is my office,” he explained. Rhett stood stiff and awkward, staring at his fist wrapped around the door handle. 

“Can I see the inside?” Link asked sweetly.

“Yeah! Of-of course!” Rhett flung the door open and practically ran inside, shutting the door behind Link as he stepped in. Link looked around and smiled. 

“It’s nice.” There was a well lit table in the far corner, for what Link assumed was hair and make up. Directly in the center of the office sat a beautiful mahogany desk, and beside it a small dark leather couch pointed at a small black and white TV in the corner. 

“Thanks, I… I like it,” Rhett said lamely. The air grew thick with tension as all conversation stopped. He pulled at his tie, feeling suddenly hot. Link looked at Rhett’s loosened tie and crossed to him. 

“Here,” Link’s hands trailed up Rhett’s chest as he reached for the scrap of silk. He finished untying the tie and dragged it down off Rhett’s neck slowly as he made intense, unbroken eye contact with the taller man. Rhett’s head was spinning.

“Link…” he croaked, his heart practically in his throat. “What are you doing?” he whispered. 

“Finally trusting my instincts.” 

Link’s hand came up to touch Rhett’s chest. It laid there a moment before Link swiped a thumb over Rhett’s nipple. Rhett sucked in a breath as his head dipped forward. He grabbed for Link’s arms and gave his toned biceps a squeeze. 

“Kiss me?” Link asked as he leaned his waiting body into Rhett’s. Their lips connected and Rhett’s head began to buzz as his pulse began to race. Link’s arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck as he pulled the taller man down and held him to his lips as he deepened the kiss. The men sighed and whimpered as they made out in the quiet office. A loud ringing bell jolted Link out of the moment. He jerked back. 

“That’s just the bell…” Rhett was out of breath. 

“The what?” 

“The bell. The…‘quiet on the set’ bell. It lets everyone in the soundstage know when filming stops or starts.”

“Oh…” Link nodded and adjusted the front of his pants. 

“Should I… would you like me to lock the door?” Rhett ventured. 

“Yeah,” Link nodded. Rhett walked slowly and purposely to the door and flipped the lock. It made a loud click. Rhett turned and relaxed his lean body against the locked door as he looked up at Link under his thick eyelashes. 

“What else would you like me to do?” 

“Undo your belt?” Link asked quietly. Rhett nodded as his hands slowly dropped to his buckle. He unhooked the thick leather belt and slid it through his pant loops. Link looked at it and laughed. “Your belt has your name on it?”

“Just in case I forget,” Rhett winked at Link and threw the belt to the floor. Rhett purposefully stilled and waited for another request. 

“Can you... take your pants off?” 

“Yeah,” Rhett husked. Rhett unzipped and wiggled the tight olive green pants off his legs and stepped out of them. His arousal was immediately evident, as was the size of his manhood. Link couldn’t help the small hum of approval that escaped him. He took a tentative step forward with his hand raised. 

Link’s eyes were wide as he asked, “Can I touch?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you can touch.” Rhett tilted his hips forward, unable to hide his growing need to be stroked. Rhett awkwardly moved his shirt tails out of the way so he could see Link work him over. Link studiously rubbed and stroked Rhett over his underwear, gently rolling and squeezing his balls. He was taking in Rhett’s size and working up the nerve to pull his briefs down and stick his hand inside and feel Rhett’s slick, warm cock in his hand.

But before he could, Rhett moaned and broke him out of his reverie. He placed his hands on Link’s shoulders and squeezed as he let loose a curse, “Fuck…” Link smiled at the effect his timid perusal had, had on Rhett. “Can… can you take your shirt off? Please?” Rhett pled. Link took a break from his gentle rubbing and stepped back to strip off his striped blue polo. 

While Link had his shirt over his head, an impatient Rhett was already going for his belt. “Can I? _ ”  _ he asked before going for his zipper. Link nodded and threw his shirt to the side. Rhett unzipped Link and gasped. Link just smiled wider. “You’re not wearing underwear...” Rhett stated the obvious. 

“Can’t. Pants are too tight,” Link explained. Rhett’s movements were no longer calculated as he launched forward into Link’s space, a primal hunger overtaking him. Rhett attacked Link’s mouth and pushed him forward until he collapsed backwards onto the leather sofa. Rhett nearly ripped the blue bell bottoms as he tugged them off of Link, haphazardly removing his shoes in the process. Rhett unbuttoned and discarded his own shirt as he trailed messy kisses up Link’s inner thigh, biting the soft flesh every few inches. He was shaking when Rhett began to suck the skin next to his ballsack. Rhett gave both sides equal affection, and before long his lips were inches away from Link’s erection. 

Rhett was panting hard from restraint alone. He looked up again in silent request, and before Link could even complete a second nod, Rhett’s mouth was sucking on the head of his cock. Link gasped and his upper body reared up in response. Rhett’s scratchy beard tickled as he took Link completely into his mouth. 

“Rhett… oh, god…” Link’s head thrashed from side to side as Rhett bobbed his head up and down at a dizzying pace. Link pulled him off after a few moments and sat up straight. “It’s…” he swallowed. “It’s been a while… can we… is it okay if we go slow?” Rhett sat up and pressed his body against Link’s. He cupped his cheeks and he kissed him sweetly. 

“I can do slow.” He dropped down to his knees and gave Link one more parting suck before pulling off and stroking Link gently with his hand, his spit adding the necessary lubrication for the act. Rhett kissed along the side of the brunet’s long dick, the chaste pecks turning into long, sucking smooches as he moved up and down Link’s cock. When he would reach the base, he would suck gently on Link’s balls and stroke him firm and slow. Link whimpered after a few pumps, so Rhett released Link’s balls from his lips and took his cock into his mouth again.

As he sucked him off slowly, his big green eyes looked up into blue. The bigger man looked so submissive and desperate. Link choked out a sound that could’ve been ‘God!’ ‘Fuck!’ or ‘Oh!’ But all that came out was a garbled, “Fffnnuhhh!” Rhett rubbed himself through his briefs a couple times before he attempted removing them one-handed as he sucked. Rhett pulled off again to kiss and suck on Link’s protruding hip bones. 

“So beautiful…” he mumbled. “Lay back,” Rhett’s deep voice was full of control and command. Link immediately complied as his body made a thump sound on the leather couch. Rhett’s nails raked up Link’s long bent legs and he began to move them apart. “Open,” he whispered. Link’s body shivered as his entire body was exposed to Rhett’s gaze. “Cold?” Rhett asked, full of concern. The smaller man gave a small shrug. 

“A little,” Link admitted. Rhett leaned over Link to reach behind the couch arm, giving Link a kiss as he retreated back. He unfolded a small blanket. 

“I know I just got you naked, but…” he covered Link’s torso with the fuzzy throw. Link’s hands gripped the edges and he smiled. 

“Thanks.” Rhett kissed Link’s cold nose and tucked the blanket around Link even tighter. 

“‘Course,” Rhett whispered between kisses. Link’s body warmed and soon he felt the light pressure of a finger at his entrance. He moaned into Rhett’s mouth and sucked hard on his tongue, causing Rhett to grab the back of Link’s head to press their lips together with one hand as the other pushed against Link’s hole.

He sunk his slender middle finger into Link. The brunet’s brows furrowed as he nodded in approval of the welcome intrusion. Rhett rubbed Link’s thighs with a grounding caress as he twisted and crooked his finger inside of him. Soon, one became two as Rhett added his ring finger and continued to pump painfully slowly in and out of Link. All Link could do was bite his lip and take it. He tried to stay quiet- he didn’t know how soundproof these walls were- but this slow pace was agonizing torture. He was beginning to regret his request to go slow. 

He was about to object to the lack of speed, when Rhett began to ghost his fingers over his dick, the tickling touch causing him to shake and shiver anew. Rhett smirked as he lifted Link’s cock up, only to let it slap down on his stomach. He did it again and again, thoroughly enjoying the sight and sound of Link’s hard dick hitting his flat stomach. Then, he began to stroke and squeeze the appendage, and Link’s brain ceased to perform its upper functions. Rhett lifted Link’s legs up maneuvered them in front of his chest. 

He held Link’s hooked ankles in one hand, and Link could’ve cum from that alone. Link was a tall man, over 6 feet; his limbs too overgrown for most standard spaces, and here he was being folded in half by a man who was more than a head taller than he was. He felt small, manhandled, and not in control. It was utterly intoxicating. 

Link tossed the blanket off of himself as he muttered, “Too hot.” 

Rhett chuckled and pet Link’s lower lip with his thumb, “I was thinking the same thing.” Rhett’s thumb soon entered Link’s warm and waiting mouth. He pressed down and rubbed his digit across the warm, wet tongue. Rhett shuddered and gasped as Link began to suck. He hastily removed his fingers from inside Link and his thumb from his mouth and scrambled to grab his own cock. He gave it a few pumps and tapped Link’s entrance with his leaking dick and rubbed it up and down Link’s hole, spreading his precum. 

Rhett was nearly shaking with need, “Can I fuck you, Link?” Link held back his legs in open invitation, but nodded as well for emphasis. Rhett’s eyes flickered from his own cock to Link’s face as he began to press in. The veins in Link’s neck bulged as he tried to breathe deeply. 

“So big… you’re so big, Rhett.” He sounded strained. Rhett stalled his movements. 

“Too much?” he asked.

“No, no, I wanna feel you.” He groped for Rhett’s hips. “Wanna feel this for days… wanna remember…” 

_ I won’t let you forget, _ Rhett thought. He nodded and pushed all the way in and his fingers tightened his grip on Link’s ankles. Both men were breathing heavily as they locked eyes. No words were exchanged, but plenty was said between glances. Rhett kept a slow and steady pace as he fucked into Link, his eyes open wide, wordlessly conveying his want and overwhelming pleasure. Link stared back, overcome physically and mentally. He never wanted this feeling to end. 

After a few minutes of being filled again and again, Link lifted himself onto his elbows to watch Rhett’s cock disappear inside him. He moaned and began to stroke his own cock in response to the erotic sight. While Link’s hands were occupied, Rhett placed Link’s legs over his shoulders and brought his hands down to Link’s torso and traced lines up and down his chest and lightly pinched his pert nipples. The man moaned like sin itself, and Rhett wanted to dive headfirst into hell. 

“Hold your legs,” Rhett growled as he pushed them toward Link, nearly folding the man in half. Link obeyed, his whole body shifting on the couch as Rhett pushed and pulled their bodies together. The sound of slapping bodies filled the small office and Link could no longer contain himself. He was forced to stop his stroking as his hand flew to cover his mouth in an effort to silence his imminent cries, but Rhett pulled his hand away. 

“No, lemme hear you,” he commanded. 

“Rhett!” Link cried out.

“Again.” 

“Rhett! Oh, god, Rhett!” Rhett pulled faster and faster, and sweat began to drip from his brow. “I’m gonna cum!” Link keened.

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh!” Link nodded frantically. Rhett sped up his thrusts even more and began to stroke his hand light and quick around Link’s sensitive head. 

“Rhett! I’m gonna… Rhett!!” Link whined as he shot his load onto his own stomach, his cum painting his entire torso. Rhett continued to stroke the head of Link’s cock as he came down from the powerful orgasm. Link moaned and cried out as Rhett continued to take his pleasure, the oversensitivity pushing him to the precipice of too much.

Rhett purred, “Want me to cum?” 

Link only knew one word as he chanted, “Please, please, please…” Rhett thrust all the way in and pleasure and pain mixed as Rhett bottomed out and came deep inside of Link, thrusting hard as he twitched. Rhett collapsed his weight onto Link as they caught their breath. Their wet, sweaty bodies sliding against each other with every inhale.

“You’re heavy,” Link squeaked. Rhett chuckled and lifted himself up and slid out of Link with a groan.

“Sorry… felt so good I forgot,” he apologized and stood to grab a towel from his desk. He wiped down his chest and bent down to Link’s boneless body and did the same. But Link’s hand stopped him before he could clean lower. 

“Can…” Link blushed. “Don’t think I’m weird, okay? But I… can you wait a minute before you…. I like feeling… I mean-”

“I don’t think you’re weird,” Rhett’s sweet voice betrayed his evil hands as Rhett used two fingers to push the leaking cum back into Link. 

Link’s back arched and he moaned, “Fuck! Oh, god, Rhett. Rhett…”

Rhett kissed him with copious amounts of tongue and he continued to slide his fingers in and out of Link, massaging his prostate. After a few minutes, Link came again, tears filling his eyes as cum dribbled from his spent dick. Link let Rhett finish cleaning him, and Rhett gathered Link up under the forgotten blanket and held him close as they cuddled on the couch. 

They kissed long and languid and Link couldn’t resist playing with Rhett’s nipples as they made out. Rhett giggled and pushed his hands away before grabbing them and bringing them up to his lips to kiss. 

“Thank you,” Rhett said. Link giggled at Rhett’s choice of words. 

They lay in silence for a few moments before Link said softly, “I have a confession to make.” 

Rhett couldn’t help the tiny amount of fear that gripped him. His voice was a little shaky as he asked, “About what?” 

“The real reason I auditioned for the show… was because I had a really big crush on the host.” The apples of Rhett’s cheeks rose as he hid his smirk and held Link a little tighter. He began to plant featherlight kisses up and down Link’s neck and across his collarbone when the smaller man spoke up again, “You don’t have anywhere to be do you? I don’t wanna keep you-”

“No, no, I really was done for the day,” he interrupted. 

“It’s like… 2:30?” 

“I got an easy job, baby.” The term flew out before Rhett could stop it, but from the smile on Link’s face he could tell neither man minded. 

“Oh, good.” Link smiled and snuggled closer. His stomach made a loud grumble. Link’s hand flew to cover his tummy. “Sorry,” he chuckled. 

“You ever been to Schraff’s?” Rhett asked suddenly.

“That diner next to the... vacuum repair place?” 

“Stop making it sound so sexy,” he joked. He laughed and continued, “Yeah, it’s really good.” He licked his lips, “You wanna… you wanna get something to eat?” 

Link shifted and looked from Rhett’s lips to his eyes. “You asking me out or somethin’?” he asked evenly. Rhett dipped down to kiss Link’s brow and brushed his thumb against his cheek. 

“Yeah, we kinda did things backwards but… yeah. I wanna take you out, Link. On a date.” Link bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Please? I’ll beg.”

Link laughed and pulled away reluctantly to stand. “No begging necessary. I’d… I’d really like that, Rhett.” Rhett leaned on his elbow and stared at Link with moon eyes. 

“Hey, so, you lied to me earlier,” Link said casually as he grabbed his discarded clothing. 

“I... What?” Rhett scrambled off the couch. “No, Link, I would never-“

“On the show,” Link wiggled into his tight navy pants. 

“What… what did I say?” Rhett scratched his head.

“You said I wasn’t going home with anything,” he smirked and zipped up. “I beg to differ.” Rhett smiled from ear to ear and rushed forward to tackle Link to the floor and attack his neck with kisses. Link was laughing and asked incredulously, “What the heck are you doing??” 

Rhett pulled the tight pants off Link’s legs and growled, “You're not going anywhere, baby.” His hot mouth covered Link’s sensitive cock and he began to suckle gently. Link cooed and ran his fingers through Rhett’s blonde curls. 

“I guess I’m not that hungry anyway,” Link said with a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927
> 
> Comments are the nectar of the gods to me. Thanks for reading!! ❤️❤️


End file.
